Those Poor, Poor, Vampires
by FallenAngel Kit
Summary: One day the Twilight characters lives changed when all these random poofs happened. They met a strange group of people, who no one knew. Cept Alice. And these peoples names were... Fallen... Charliie... Twilight... Dem... And of course Alice. Madness
1. The First Meeting Kinda

Catchy Announcer Voice: In a land of DOOM and AWESOMENESS...

Gir: YAY!! I like Doom! :)

CAV: And insanity rules supreme...

Zim: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees... PUNY EARTH HUMANS! BE DESTROYED BY THE INSANITY!

CAV: There is a show... About... VAMPIRES!

Audience: -le gasp!-

CAV: Now, start playing "Noots", "Still Waiting", or "No Reason" by Sum41...

Audience: -plays one of said songs-

CAV: And meet our hosts! The main guy, the best, FALLEN!

Fallen: -comes out and waves-

CAV: CHARLIIE!

Charliie: -comes out, but trips over her feet and as Fallen laughs, she hits him with the FlySwatter-

CAV: TWILIGHT!

Twilight: -comes out, and hears no cheers. Threatens everyone with magic. They ignore her, and get hit by Duel Cannon(TM)-

CAV: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... DEM!!

Dem: -squeals in glee at being included-

CAV: Now... Lets introduce the victims err guests! Edward and Bella!

Edward & Bella: -are poofed and seen arguing over whether or not Belly gets to be a vampire- (This starts out before Breaking Dawn, till chapter 10.)

CAV: Rose and Emmett!

-said people appear-

CAV: Carlisle and That Girl He Married!

-said people appear- (Yep. I am VEEEEEEEEEEEEERY lazy bout this stuff.-

CAV: Everybody ELSE!

-everyone cept Alice appears-

CAV: And Fallen's BEST muse... Give it up fooooooooooooooooor ALICE!!

Alice: -is poofed- Hey! This is that show Fall said I could help with! SW33T!

Crowd: -cheers for Alice-

Fallen: AND YOU MAY NEVER LEAVE!! MWHAHAHAHHAHHA-cough- HAHAHAH-coughcough- Hehe... he... he.

Everyone Cept Fall: O.o (They're all cool enough. lololololololol Watch Arby N The Chief on Youtube to get that joke XD Yes Its a footnote in a footnote XD)

Fallen: Oh and Dem, you still have to update stories.

Dem: B-b-b-but there's no computer!

Fallen: -poofs up a computer-

Dem: Ugh... FINE! -bursts into tears- (Awwwwwwwww poor Demmy-kins!)

Alice: Kay... Next chapter shalt be questions! If The Awesome Readers of Fallen's Fans Review that is. And ask Questions.

Fallen: See ya there!

-End Chapter-


	2. Hair? Washing? Toast? FISH!

Fallen: NO QUESTIONS?! This is MADNESS!

Dem: MadNESS? THIS! IS!

Dem, Fall, Twilight, Charliie, and Alice: SPARTA!!

Everybody Else: ... O.o

Alice: In other news, Fallen has hacked some Online RPGs to test items and shit like that!

Fallen: Hehehe... Sw33t...

Alice: After he finishes getting 200,000 more gold (2 days) He'll be done with this. And there will be much rejoicing.

All Other Than A&F: O RLY?

Alice & Fallen: YA RLY!

All Other Than A&F: NO WAI!

Fallen: Sooooooooooooo... We need to ask stupid, pointless, questions!

**To Edward: What color is your hair?**

Edward: What the..?? These humans have... _eyes_ do they not?

Bella: Edward... They can't see you...

Edward: ...

Bella: ...

Edward: Bella?

Bella: Edward?

Alice: ALICE! :DDDDDDD

All Other Than Ally: O.o

Alice: What? They got to say a name... So I did!

Fallen: That's... Nice, Alice... Very... Damn... Nice...

Edward: Pale blonde.

All Cept Edo: O.o

Edward: My hair is pale blonde.

Fallen: Blondy. -snickers-

-insert moment for everyone to get the joke-

Alice: Moments are BOOOOOOOOOOOOORING!

Fallen: Like TOTALLY!

Charliie: Cheese.

** To Ed: Do you want to touch... my...  
**

Edward: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!

Fallen: -.- Blondy, finish reading before you speak.

**  
WASHING MACHINE?!**

Edward: ... -blushes-

Alice: NYHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Charliie: I THOUGHT OF THIS! YOU SHALL HONOR ME AS A GODDESS OF D00M (TM) OR DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fallen: HAIL!

Dem: Or ELSE...****

To Bellsy: Howsabout that name, eh? Bellsy. Cute. Bit too cute for you though, eh?  


Bella: HEY! It is NOT too cute. I am SOOOO cute that I got a VAMPIRE to fall for me!

Fallen: Yeaaah he TOTALLY loves you. He wants to stay by you while you grow old and weary, and he stays young FOREVER! ^.^

Bella: -glares-

Dem: I. Am. Bored.

Charliie: The sky is SO not blue! It's purple!

Alice: Nah, it's green!

Twilight: Pink!

Fallen: D00M!

All of them: THAT MAKES PERFECT SENSE!

Everyone else: -edges away-

** To Alice: Predict what I'm gunna do next! doitdoitdoitdoit!**

Alice: You are going to... Dance around a unicycle singing about the Toast of D00M, while juggling fish!

Charliie: But there isn't a uni- -unicycle appears- O.o Or fi- -10 fish fall out of the sky, forcing Charliie to juggle them, and as she is bad at it, she dances around the unicycle and sings a song about the Toast of D00M to concentrate-

Fallen: That's all for now, TTFN! And... Fear the toast...

All: OR ELSE!


	3. NUUUUUUUUUUKE!

Fallen: HALO! I R BCK!

Alice: W00T!!!!!!

Dem: QUESTIONS!!!!!!

All -The "Awesomeness": Oh god no...

**To Jasper: The actor who's playing you in the film is hotter than Edward.**

Jasper: That makes PERFECT SENSE!

Edward: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Fallen: I'm really sorry Edward...

Edward: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Alice: -snickers-

Edward: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Bella: It's okay...

Edward: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Fallen: I think that was an answer..

**To Ed: If you wikipedia you, the picture of your actor that comes up looks like constipation ;D**

Ed: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! THAT'S A LIE!!!!!!!!

Fallen: Tis true. Ugh...

**To Alice: Predict what I'm gunna do next! GOGOGOGOGOGOGO!**

Alice: You are going to suggest that we run away fast to avoid the nuke.

Charliie: Wha- OMFG RUN AWAY FROM THE NUKE! LIKE THE FUCKING WIND!!!!!!!!!

**To All: How do you eat your creme eggs?**

All: -can't answer, too busy running-

Fallen: -stops, thinks- WITH BUTTERED TOAST! -runs-

**To All: BOO!**

All: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG! ITS THE NUKE!!!!!!


End file.
